


Welcome Home

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s home from visiting his parents, and he can’t help but tease Dan, just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> The laptop refuses to charge, and I don’t know what to do with myself. On another note, here, have a pointless drabble. Based off of this ([x](https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/528245568515371008)) tweet.

"At least you didn't fall out of your chair this time," Phil manages to get out between fits of laughter, his hand covering his mouth as he squints up at his boyfriend, laptop perched precariously on his lap.

"Shut up," Dan grumbles back, refusing to look at Phil. “Like you could have done better,” he continues, and Phil frowns, kind of hurt, before rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness and moving his laptop off of his lap and onto the coffee table.

“Did you miss me bear?” he asks, cuddling in closer to Dan’s side, but Dan just sighs heavily and shifts slightly further away, successfully eliminating all contact between them.

“No, of course not. I just don’t like being home alone,” he responds, and Phil pouts, slightly annoyed at Dan’s prickliness, but fully aware that Dan has every right to be annoyed with him for leaving him for the last couple of days. A smile twitches at the corner of his mouth as he considers Dan’s behavior, and then he closes the lid of Dan’s Macbook and pushes it aside. Dan glares at him.

“What the hell was that for?” he growls, clearly annoyed, but Phil just ignores him.

“I’m sorry I abandoned you,” he says, and Dan’s gaze softens. Phil grins up at him, shifting forward until he’s practically on Dan’s lap, and then he kisses him, chaste and sweet.

Their lips press together for a few moments before Phil pulls away, pressing his palm softly against Dan’s cheek with a soft smile that Dan returns.

“Welcome home,” Dan states softly, intertwining the fingers of one of his hands with Phil’s, and Phil grins once again.

“But seriously though, next time your home alone and you want to play a scary game, maybe you should keep me on speaker phone to calm you down,” Phil states with a cheeky grin, and then Dan is unceremoniously dumping him onto the floor as he stands up, grumbling as he walks away, and all Phil can do is laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> On another note, Happy Halloween! Stay safe!


End file.
